The Horsemen and the cat witch
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The Horsemen, a group destined to end the world... Only this isn't the same group as the books... And it's youngest member will soon find love where he never expected. Doesn't follow anime or manga. Chapters on Thursday. On possible hold.
1. Wraith

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back for another story, this one about Soul Eater. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

There were four figures that sat upon steeds not of this world. They were figures from books that spoke of them in terror.

"I feel like I'm going to like it here." One figure said, he was lanky but not a stick figure, he had a black robe like jacket with neon blue lines on it. He also had black gloves, blackish blue boots and a skull like white, black and blue mask. He also had 2 handguns and 2 swords.

"Shut it, Wrath, we're on serious business." Said a figure with massive hulking red armor that looked as much a battle suit as clothing. He wore a red helmet with a sword carved into the forehead armor.

"Knock it off, War… Both me and Famine are sick of you being cranky… Your making Subjection, Discord and Drought angry as well." Said a man in a bandana which was pure white, he had a white coat, a sliver pair of cowboy boots, a white pair of gloves and he had white hair with green eyes.

This was Conquest, they were the horsemen of the apocalypse. Wraith patted Discord while the horse which was black as night and had a lighting like glow which made it look all the unholy. That and the horse was flying.

"You forget that we are here to destroy the sins… The vices…" Famine said in a voice like ghostly wails. Wraith looks at his sibling, Famine being his older sister.

"We're here to fight… Cheer up… I'm heading down to get to work… Peace." Wraith said, he pulled the reins on Discord before the horse bellowed and galloped down and into the city.

"Wraith, get back here!" War yelled, looking at his axe, Famine held Sai and Conquest knife like daggers… Along with their guns.

"He's the youngest among us, War… Not saying much when he's immortal like the rest of us… We have to track down the vices before they escape." Famine stated, she pets Drought and urged the horse before rushing toward one end of the city, ice like vapor streaming from the horse.

**(With Wraith)**

Discord galloped down the streets , the horse slowed down while Wraith rested in the saddle of the horse.

"I'm so serious, I've been around for over a century and my name is War…. Geez, guy might be my older brother, it doesn't make him the boss of me… Dad founded the horsemen, I was put in charge of them after he died…" Wraith said, he patted Discord on the head.

"You're the one who gets me, buddy… I think we should look around and head up a bit… We're dealing with shapeshifting monstrous humans… Let's get to looking around, maybe we find some danger, I know you like danger, you get to blast it with lightning." Wraith said while the horse headed down the street.

He didn't notice the cat wearing a witch's hat watching him with an interest and devious smile before following the horse and its rider down the road.

"Seriously, I mean… Seriously, I might be the youngest, but you're the youngest of our steeds and yet you shoot lightning." Wraith said, Discord nodded while the horse looked into the sky.

"They're just ridiculous… War is, at least… We have things to do, sure… But I doubt War is so serious for a good reason… We took down the vices before… I fought off Pride before…" Wraith muttered, he leaned back on Discord and yawned.

"I am so sick and tired… And regularly tired, of him just acting like he's better than us… I get it, we're young, it doesn't matter at all. I'm not a kid… I'm a teen or so… Besides, I'm not human, I'm part Lycan… All the horsemen can shapeshift… Damn horn head." Wraith said before he heard a meow and turned around.

"A cat?" Wraith asked, he noticed it had a hat and blinked in confusion. Discord stopped mid step as well to look at it, curious.

"Hmm..." Wraith said, he already guessed something was off about the feline, it dindt look like a regular cat. Wraith blinked in confusion, before an explosion cut him off behind him.

"WRATH!" The horsemen heard and turned to see Pride.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out I know little about Soul Eater and this takes place after the book and anime. I also want to point out Maka and Soul won't be appearing much. Next chapter will show Wraith fighting Pride and Blair meeting Wraith. It will be in a week or so, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Enter Blair

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Horsemen and the Cat Witch. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

**(Death City)**

Blair watched in amusement as Wraith looked at Pride: A being in red armor, hefting a massive sword.

He had armored greaves and vambraces along with orange hair and dead black eyes. He had wings and his armor hid an orange shirt pants below it.

"Pride… I see your healing well from our last dance… Good to see you." Wrath said as he flipped off Discord and landed a few feet away.

"YOU RUINED MY PERFECT FACE! I'LL RIP THE SKIN FROM YOUR BONES, YOU WORTHLESS…" Pride roared while Wrath shook his masked head.

"Oh please… You did that yourself." Wrath said, Pride bellowed like an animal and charged the Horsemen.

" Pumpkin, Pumpkin Cannon!" Wrath heard before Pride was blasted away. Wrath watched a massive firework like explosion go off before Pride slammed into the ground with a massive crater following where he landed.

"That was a thing…" Wrath said, looking at the cat before Pride roared in anger.

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU FOR THAT, HORSEMEN!" Wrath heard from Pride before Wrath sighed and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You talk more than I do…. C'mon, let's dance." Wrath said, he reached behind his back and drew his blades which crackled with lightning.

Pride rushed at him; Wrath spun to the side before he slashed him on the back. He dodged a punch at his head before flooring Pride with a blast of lightning from his fingertips.

"You couldn't defeat us 2 months ago… You're not beating me now, your nothing but a supermodel wannabe." Wrath said, Pride slammed his blade into Wrath's. Wrath watched sparks fly from his blades before he headbutted Pride back.

"MY FACE! YOUR PAY FOR THIS!" Pride said before he flipped away and slammed his fist into the ground. Wrath drew one of his pistols and fired, Pride hissed in pain while the bullets sliced through him and he saw drops of crimson on the floor.

Wrath went to chase the Vice before Pride teleported away, he sighed and put his blades away.

"I love how he acts like he's the best of the best and then he runs off when he's hit in the face…." Wrath said before he heard laughter.

"I wonder what you're doing here… Oh well… I get a new plaything…" He heard before a flash of light caused his eyes to close slightly and for him to bring his arm to his face.

He opened them a minute later to realize the cat had transformed into a girl with purple hair, Wrath noticed a bell around her neck and a witch's hat atop her head. She smiled with fang, she had a black and blue dress that showed off her shoulders and black heeled boots.

"I thought I sensed a magic animal… You're not very good at hiding that magic you have all bottled up." Wrath said, tapping his sword against his shoulder. He blew the smoke off his pistol and put it back into its holster.

"I wasn't trying to hide at all… Wrath, hmm?" The girl purred out, Discord looked at the girl and snorted before she pets it on the head.

"Horsemen of the Apocalypse, rider of the black horse: Wrath. Available for destruction, awesome jokes and birthday parties… So, should I ask why a monster cat is out here or you have a name, kitten?" Wrath teasingly asked while the girl giggled.

"Blair… Like that movie, I heard." Blair said while Wrath nodded and pointed at the crater where Pride was.

"That was Pride…. You know, deadly sin? Capital Vice? Me and my brothers and sis have been tracking them all over… Seems they've wanted to kick their feet up here… Not saying I blame them; I had a place like this… I'd never want to leave…" Wrath said before he leapt from where he was standing onto Discord.

"Nice shot by the way, you might be the second strongest magic user besides my family… And beauty pageant over there… See you around, Kitten Kat… You want to find me, just follow the magic… Or the flying, lightning covered black horse." Wrath said before Discord snorted and rushed down the street before he took off into the air and vanished into the outskirts of the city.

"Horsemen, hmm? Maka and Soul aren't around… Time for some fun…" Blair said before she summoned a pumpkin to sit on before flying after Discord.

She was interested now; the Horsemen weren't people anyone would mess with… Not even Maka would have the guts to try and fight someone who's killed armies of monsters from what she's heard.

The Vices were also as strong as anyone around, she knew if Wrath was the horsemen of legend… The end for something was coming.

She didn't care though, she had to play with Wrath for her own amusement.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short and the fight was short… It will change, I want to point out Wrath is the snarky one of the Horsemen… Also, I want to point out Blair is going to be one of the only main characters from the show to appear… Next chapter will be next week on Thursday or so and will show Wrath and Blair talking again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Cat and Horsemen

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Horsemen and the Cat Witch. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

**(Death City)**

Wrath turned away from the city before he noticed Blair behind him.

"I thought I'd run into you, kitten… You're a strong being for someone who doesn't seem human…" Wrath said, leaning on the saddle for _Discord_ who whinnied and looked at the girl.

"You know we already ran into a group based off the deadly sins… And I think the horsemen as well…" Blair said while Wrath hummed and looked at her.

"Well, I don't know whoever you ran into… But I can assure you… I'm the real Wrath… I know the horsemen have different names… But whoever wrote THAT book, is wrong…" Wrath said before he stepped off Discord and patted the horse on the head.

"That crazy guy was Pride, right?" Blair asked, Wrath hummed and nodded.

"He thinks he's a perfect supermodel or something stupid like that, he freaks out if he gets a small cut on him…. You look pretty tough for a cat… Then again… " Wrath said and held up a fur covered hand and looked at her.

"I'm not human, so I can't judge anyone… Well, I'm not human… I'm a werebeast… My brothers and sister can turn into beasts as well… I blame the family tree." Wrath said before his hand returned to normal and he turned to Blair who smirked at him.

"You're a troublemaker like me, aren't you? I could tell you were going to be looking for me once I ran into you… Not many people just stroll up to a guy like me and sit there…" Wrath said and leaned on a rock.

"What brings you here anyway? You look young, cutie." Blair purred out, Wrath blushed under his mask and then he looked at her shyly.

"I am young… The horsemen don't age… We have a lot of power and all that… But it's boring… Everyone thinks we're bring the end of the world… But we're not… I'm not…" He said softly and looked at the ground and then he leaned on the trees.

"You look lonely." Blair said, it didn't sound flirty, the horsemen did seem sad even though he was clearly a jokester.

"My big brother is a battle hungry warlord who never has time for anything, my other brother is always thinking of something to make his and my sister feeds off attention and popularity… I'm the kid of the group fighting a bunch of damned monsters without a single friend because everyone fears the horsemen… So yeah… I'm lonely, there's not a damned person in the world who seems to want to actually talk for more than 5 minutes with me like you do… You don't have friends?" Wrath asked, Blair shrugged.

"I have friends, but they have problems to deal with out of town… I'm not much of a fighter… Don't see much of a point to fight…" Blair stated, Wrath sat on a tree stump and turned to her in amusement.

"Well, I enjoy a good fight, not like my brother who's OBCESSED with battle… But I think a fight now again and again is fine… You can make giant explosions and your saying you never want to ever find a reason to use them? You're a troublemaker like me, I can see it clearly in you… So, I doubt you despise fighting… You just don't like major fighting… Besides, you knew there was going to be a fight when Pride showed up and you sat there… So, either you're REALLY bad at lying… Or you're interested in me for… Whatever reason…" Wrath said, he said the last part softly and then he turned to look at the sky above him.

"You're the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and you expect me NOT to be interested in someone like you? I haven't seen someone like you before… Of course, I'm going to want to know what your up to… Besides… You seem cute like I said." Blair said, Wrath said nothing before he looked into the sky and looked at a few objects.

"Well, I don't feel like returning to my siblings yet… You want to help me? We could team up and try to find out about the Vices… I'm going to be glad to work with you, I'm guessing… Let's go…" Wrath said before he climbed onto _Discord_ and then he looked at her.

"You want to come along like I just said?" Wrath asked, Blair nodded and then she climbed on. _Discord_ whinnied and Wrath turned to her with a smirk.

"She likes you… That's a good sign, _Discord_ rarely likes anyone besides me being around her… Let's go." Wrath said and both took off into the air and flew off to go and look for the rest of the Vices.

Neither knew where their adventure would go and how their relationship would change by then.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Wrath and Blair are slowly getting to falling in love and they're slowly working together is going to show them growing closer. Next chapter is going to be on next Friday or soon and will show Blair and Wrath fighting off the Vice's henchmen. Until them, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Battle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Horsemen and the Cat Witch. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

**(Death City)**

Wrath blasted one of the ogres with lightning before he turned to see 3 Goblins burn to ashes from one of Blair's Pumpkin Canon attacks.

"I have to give it to you… I didn't think you'd be this strong…" Wrath said before he cut the head off another Goblin with his blade and then threw it to the side.

"I have a lot more power than normal…. I didn't think I'd be running into another powerful being… At least one… Of your caliber…" Blair purred, Wrath chuckled in amusement and twirled his swords and rested them on his shoulders.

"Well, I haven't met you… But if I had? I think we would have become friends…. Real good friends." Wrath said before he sat on a rock and looked around before he looked at Blair.

"You don't like your brother; I think you also said that?" Blair asked, resting on a pumpkin before putting her hand on her chin.

"War? Yeah, War is a bit of a jackass… He's a bloodthirsty, arrogant jerk who starts more battles then your average warlord… Trust me… He wouldn't like you… Anyone else you want to talk about my family? Conquest, Famine?" Wrath asked and then turned and blasted a Goblin with lightning and then he brushed off his jacket.

"Conquest? You have a brother named after winning wars?" Blair asked, she turned to an ogre.

"Halloween Canon!" She said before blasting the creature to ash and then turned back to Wrath.

"He's a jokester, I wouldn't call him my 'older' brother, he's a few years or so… He makes jokes, he's amusing… I get along with him… He does take victory after victories… I enjoy victory, but he takes it a bit of a step forward and celebrates every victory he had… It's like he has something to prove or so…" Wrath said before he cleared his throat and then turned back to the cat witch.

"Famine seems to… I don't know, she seems to be hungry for power or something, I don't know what… She isn't arrogant or acts like she's better than anything or anything… But she's always hungry for power or something like that…. She's weaker than me. I guess that might happen to feed into something like that." Wrath said before he turned to the pumpkin Blair sat on before looking at her.

"I also have to point out that my name seems to be because I call anger around me… I tick people off, I get them angry… And when 'I' get angry? It's something I seem to be good at…. I think the name suits me… I like it, it sounds cool." Wrath said, Blair leaned forward before she smirked.

"So, it seems your all fulfilling the things the horsemen are known for… Just in another way." Blair stated; Wrath looked over his swords before he caused then to vanish.

"I noticed that, it's rather fitting… I find it funny. I don't think we're planning to be the horsemen from the books… I don't know… I just know we're still entirely like the horsemen people talk about… We're just different in the methods we use to represent what we are…" Wrath said before he looked at the sky and saw the moon before he flipped to his feet and walked down the road.

"We need to get going… You want to find the vices or see me fight again and all that? We need to get going." Wrath said while he turned and smirked at her, Blair slowly followed, amused at the prospect of hanging out with someone with a sense of humor similar to herself.

"You good, Blair? I don't want you to have you fall behind… I don't like to think about an ally get hurt…" Wrath asked before he turned back to her.

"I'm fine… I'm not much of a fighter… I mean, I can… I just don't feel like fighting when I can have others do it for me…" Blair said, Wrath chuckled in amusement and walked away.

"We're going to be fine then… You just watch and shoot a few…" Wrath said, Blair nodded while she followed him and he quickly whistled.

"You want to ride another pumpkin or you want to ride with me? I don't mind you being on her back… Not if she trusts you… You seem to be someone she likes… Just like I do…" Wrath said, he blushed at that one part and Blair didn't miss that.

Part of her wanted to tease Wrath, but part of her liked the horsemen as well.

She looked at the sparking horse who looked at her with a taunting gesture, she smirked and flipped over the pumpkin and onto the back of the horse before Wrath gestured for his steed to rush ahead.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that fight scenes against the Vice will be long… Not against their minions. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show both Blair and Wrath talking and show some romance along with Wrath's plan to deal with the vices. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story might be about Medusa or Elizabeth.**


	5. A nice needed chat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Horsemen and the Cat Witch. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

**(Death City)**

If there was one thing Wrath could admit, it was that part of him was growing very used to Blair and her company.

"You sure you're just a cat with a lot of magic? I really doubt someone so adorable could be a cat witch…" Wrath said, he leaned back on Discord, he was amused by the cat witch… And he knew he was flirting with her.

"Yep, totally a cat from what I've seen, tall, dark and handsome." Blair purred before she transformed into her human form on Discord's back, Wrath brushed the smoke away and then turned to look back at her.

"Do you always have smoke come from you when you transform?" Wrath asked, Blair nodded and then she leaned on Wrath who smirked.

"Allow me to show you how it's done…" Wrath said before he backflipped off Discord and his body mutated as he twisted into the air.

When he landed, he was a lanky werewolf with electric nails, yellow eyes and spikes coming out of his back. Blair blinked at him in shock as the werewolf and then shrunk to a husky dog before the animal turned back into Wrath.

"Like I said, you're not entirely a cat witch… You're a werebeast…" Wrath stated before he climbed back onto discord, Blair blinked again and then she looked him in the eye.

"I… You're a Werebeast as well?" Blair asked, Wrath turned to look at her and then smirked.

"All the horsemen are werebeasts…. There's a lot about us we don't know… So, like I said, you might think your just a cat witch… But you are partly human… You couldn't shapeshift if you weren't, it's the same with us… Trust me." Wrath said before he turned to look ahead and chuckled in amusement.

"I had a plan to hunt down the vices… I just had to find Pride; you know? I still want to know your interest in me… Besides being a super strong, super skilled supernatural warrior…. I can't believe I used super three times…" Wrath said, Blair looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe because your one of the first few interesting guys around here in a while? Maybe because you're the first guy who hasn't looked at me and flirted right off the bat besides a few minutes ago? Your unique… I love the other people I hang out with… But you're the first new and interesting person to get into town who hasn't looked at me a certain way and your unique." Blair said, Wrath said nothing, continuing to think of how to deal with the vices.

"Well, you're the first one I've met who hasn't looked at me like some kind of god, or monster… I like being looked at as a king or something… But it becomes boring after a while… And I've never met someone I haven't annoyed… Or who annoys me at times… Like my brother, War…" Wrath said, Discord whinnied and Wrath looked at the horse and patted her on the head.

"Ah, relax your being a big baby, you chose me to be your rider… You've listened better than those idiots…" Wrath said before he turned back to Blair.

"If you're planning on watching and not getting involved, I'd find someone to be now… I feel like one of the vices is nearby… That much power…. Its either one of my siblings, or its one of the vices…" Wrath said, Blair transformed and nodded before she rushed away.

"WRATH!" Wrath heard from Pride and rolled his eyes while leaning on Discord's saddle.

"Don't you ever get tired of screaming, Pride? The rest of your family doesn't scream about their 'perfect body' when they get, they hurt…." Wrath said while Pride looked at him with pure hatred.

"YOUR WORTLESS FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE!" Pride stated, Discord snorted and fired a blast of lightning which threw Pride down the street while Wrath flipped off her.

"Your still just a whiny jackass crying out to be loved when you don't deserve it, Pride…" Wrath said before he brushed off his armor and he crossed his arms.

"You…." Pride said while Wrath paced back and forth while looking around the area with amusement.

"I've always liked this town… Or to be fair, I mean really haven't been here for long… But it's growing on me, I can safely say that…" Wrath said before Discord reared up behind him.

"Easy, girl… He's not worth the effort… Let's do this, Pride… Unless you're worried about getting a scratch on your face that you think is above everyone in existence…. Which you aren't." Wrath said, Pride growled while Wrath cracked his knuckles.

"Guess your sister was right… You are full of yourself." Wrath said, Pride roared and charged while Wrath chuckled and charged at Pride.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I know these chapters are short, only the major chapters are going to be long. I also want to point out the Medusa story is going to be next. I also want to point out that Wrath isn't supposed to be overpowered, just unique. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and show Pride and Wrath's rematch. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
